


Kindred

by Rookmoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crying, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Men Crying, Other, Past Character Death, Reader tries to do the comfort thing, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: I'm some ways, you and Natsu are the same. Sometimes, you need someone similar to help you through the harder times of life.A good cry doesn't hurt either.





	Kindred

The guild is as loud as it always is when you notice that Natsu isn't among the rowdy group of mages this time. It's not like him to miss a good fight, and this one is looking to be interesting if today's match ups are anything to go by.

The fact that the Fire Guzzler isn't here is a little bit concerning to you, so you decide to find him. Everyone else is likely to go on with their usual day, as shown by the table that smashes into the wall behind you. You duck as another one of your guild mates flies over your head, and you make your way outside before anyone can try to get you in on the madness.

There's no way he's inside the guild hall, otherwise he would be part of the chaos, as he always is.

It takes you a while to find him. You scout all the restaurants you can think of and wander around Magnolia for the better part of the afternoon. By the time you think to look or behind the guild hall, the sun is setting over the sea, and there's a familiar silhouette sitting on the cliff. It's Natsu. You'd know that fluffy hair anywhere.

He's alone. Not even his feline companion is with him now. It looks like he's just looking out toward the water, watching the sun set.

You wonder if you should join him, or let him be for the time being. You know as well as anyone that a little quiet is good for the soul every now and then, and Fairy Tail is decidedly not the place for quiet.

You're trying to decide what to do when you hear a loud sniffle. Your feet react before you can think of a reason to leave him be. You make sure to make at least a little bit of noise as you go over to join him. Natsu wipes a hand across his face before you can sit down, but that doesn't do much to hide the fact that he has been crying. There are still tears dripping from his cheeks, and there's snot streaked to the side from where he tried to wipe it off.

You don't bother asking if he's ok. It's obvious that he's not. Instead, you look out over the water and watch with him. If he wants to tell you what's wrong, that's exactly what he'll do. If not, you're not going to try and force him.

You don't know how it happens, but eventually he's telling you about his Dad. The one that he hasn't seen since he was a kid. He tells you about how he can't stop thinking about how Igneal went missing. He stays up at night wondering if his father is alright. If he's even still alive.

Something tells you that Natsu has needed this for a while, so you just let him talk.

"I miss him so much. It feels like there's this hole in my chest, and it keeps getting bigger and bigger. I can't stop it. Only Igneal can. I've gotta find him!"

Natsu sobs into his hands.

You rub a hand over his back, letting him know that you're here to help him before you think of what to say. Maybe it's about time you tell Natsu something about yourself, and why you ended up in Fairy Tail to begin with.

"I understand."

Natsu looks at you through the tears in his eyes. He looks so incredibly young and fragile. The same way you look when you let everything go like he's doing now.

"I lost my dad when I was pretty young, too. For most of my childhood, I didn't know what happened. I thought he just got sick, but that wasn't it. I found out what really happened on accident. My mom told me that I wasn't supposed to know. I'm not sure what was worse."

Natsu sniffles. He had enough on his plate. You don't tell him the rest of your story. How you found out a few years ago that your father ran with a dark guild for a little while, and when he wanted to leave, they got rid of him before he could get out. They had framed it to look like he had done it himself, but now you knew the truth. You had seen it in the journals that had been hidden in the floorboards under the couch. Part of you was out for revenge, and the easiest way to take down a dark guild is to team up with some of the most powerful wizards around.

You had grown up thinking that everything was right in the world, ignoring that pain in your chest when you saw other people with both of their parents. You wondered what you were missing. Why were you so different? Did everyone hurt like this?

It took a long time, but eventually, you were ok. There was no point in losing sleep over a past that you had no say in. You had to make sure that you were better now, when you can do something about it. You had to make sure that you could heal. You were learning that, now that you've been a part of Fairy Tail for a few months.

Instead of telling Natsu the whole story, you told him about how you still think about your dad all the time. How that feeling never goes away completely. You tell him that even though he still has that painful hope in his heart, you understand.

The story plays out in your mind, and soon enough the two of you are crying together. Somehow, that makes bearing the pain a little bit easier. The two of you are nothing more than a couple of crying wizards in that moment, and you don't need anything else.

You press your forehead against his shoulder as his body shakes. Hopefully the contact will tell him what you can't find the words for. You're here for him. You know that horrible pain, and you're willing to help him if he wants you to.

You can only hope that he's willing to take you up on that offer, but in the end, it's up to him.


End file.
